Nemesis V2
WARNING: This unit has been removed from the game in Patch 2 for balance reasons. Introduction The Nemesis V2 is General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand's airborne super unit. The successor to the old Nemesis drone gunship, the V2 is a heavy drop ship armed with a pair of laser cannons. Inside its hull are eight Cylons armed with blaster rifles, which can be deployed onto the battlefield and decimate enemy troops and bases. Overview It's common knowledge among US high command that General Ironhand consumes too much sci-fi. However, thanks to the level of technology and the talented engineering team he has in under his command, Ironhand is capable of turning many of these fictions into reality. The Nemesis V2 looks like something straight out of Warhammer 40,000, and absolutely nothing like the combat oriented gunship it's meant to succeed. Instead of firepower, the Nemesis V2 is a hybrid of a frigate and a drop ship which puts greater emphasis on armor and carrying capacity. Due to limitations in engine power, the Nemesis V2 is no faster than the V1 gunship, as it takes 4 anti-matter engines just to keep it airborne and another six to provide the vessel forward momentum, Ironhand realized that attempting to make the vessel go fasters is rather meaningless and instead focused on adding as much armor to the Nemesis as possible, allowing it to fly over heavily fortified enemy defensive lines and drop off its passengers. In terms of armament, the Nemesis V2 doesn't do an impressive job at dishing out damage, it's armed with only a pair of laser cannons which deals moderate amounts of damage to any types of targets. Its advantage, however, is being able to attack both ground based and airborne enemies, giving it small amounts of versatility. It's real weapons, however, comes in the forms of eight Cylon combat droids loaded inside the ship's hull. These advanced battle droids, styled after their namesake in Battlestar Galactica, are very heavily armored, and armed with blaster rifles which are vastly efficient at eliminating all forms of ground targets, be it infantry, structure or vehicles. In order to provide better support to the Cylons in the battlefield, the Nemesis V2 has built in generators which are capable of remotely charging up the Cylons' weapons, increasing their rate of fire. However, these generators have very short effective range and can only function when the Nemesis is positioned directly above the Cylons. Despite its formidable armor and combined firepower, neither the Nemesis V2 nor the Cylons are without weaknesses. While the Nemesis has impressive armor that can withstand large amounts of AA fire. It cannot withstand AA weapons forever and concentrated attacks will eventually bring it down, and if that happens, the Cylons it carries goes down with it. The Nemesis is most vulnerable against airborne anti-aircraft units, such as swarms of Comanches, Assault Helixes loaded with Red Arrow troopers, flights of interceptors or a horde of rogue Ravens. As its laser cannon is not powerful enough to deal with these types of threats. For Cylons, a notable weakness of theirs is that they have hybrid armor, and are considered both vehicles and infantries, this makes them vulnerable to both specialized anti-personal (i.e. snipers) and anti-vehicle weapons (i.e. Kwai's Sniper Cannon). Also, Cylons must remain in a group under the Nemesis V2 to achieve their maximum efficiency, this makes them highly vulnerable to area of effect weapons such as heavy artilleries. They also lack any means of attacking enemy air units, so it's up to the Nemesis V2 to provide AA support, unless Ironhand can drop in Stinger Drones or send in a few Lancer mechs. Also, if the Cylons are destroyed, they cannot be replenished by means other than building a new Nemesis. Last but not least, the Nemesis V2 is considered a super unit, which means that it comes with a hefty price tag. Also, it's currently the only super unit that requires a General's Promotion to unlock. A.I. Behaviour When playing against General Ironhand in challenge mode in medium or hard difficulty, upon reaching rank 3, Ironhand will construct a Nemesis V2 from one of his airfields and send it to the player, the Nemesis will always approach from either the east most side or the west most side of the map and drop off its Cylons inside the player's base. Therefore its highly necessary to have large amounts of anti-aircraft weapons at the ready. Interceptors like the King Raptor or the Foxhound are very efficient at taking down the Nemesis when in large numbers, Zippers, however are less suitable as they can only be used once, and it takes nearly a dozen of them to destroy the Nemesis. GLA General's can attempt to place Tunnel Network exits near the east/west edges of their bases and fill them with Quad Cannons/Wasps which is a very efficient way to amass heavy AA firepower in one area instantly. In Skirmish, Insane A.I.s will build a Nemesis V2 and send it to your base once it reaches Rank 5. Assessment Pros: * Very heavily armored, can withstand heavy amounts of punishment. * Airbrone unit, allows it to strike from unexpected angles. * Weapon is capable of attacking both air and ground targets. * Comes with eight powerful Cylons. * Boosts the fire rate of Cylons underneath it. Cons: * Expensive ($5,000). * Very late game unit, requires rank 5 and a General's Promotion point to unlock. It's the only super unit that requires GP to unlock. * Only one can exist for the player in Tournement/Challenge mode. * Firepower is lackluster. * Very slow. * Cannot replenish destroyed Cylons. * Can only transport Cylons. Trivia * Originally, the Nemesis V2 only had a single laser cannon. * The Nemesis V2's laser blasts does not shoot out of its laser barrels, instead, it shoots out of its nose above the barrels. * While the V2 has replaced the gunship, the old Nemesis V1 is still present in the game files and can be added with a world builder. * The Nemesis V2 has been totally removed in Patch 2. Gallery Nemeis2.jpg|Rear-quarter view. Nemesis-render.jpg|The Nemesis gunship, armed with laser cannons, missile launchers and anti-matter cannons. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Aircrafts Category:Super Unit Category:Transport Vehicles